


Firsts

by misaffection



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a question for Rodney.</p><p>Originally posted Nov 30th 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

“So how old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Rodney paused in typing on his laptop and threw Laura a look. She was sprawled on his bed in a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, one slender leg in the air and twirling her beret on her toes.

“And what has that got to do with anything?” he asked her.

“I'm making conversation,” she replied. She looked at him and smirked. “Why? Is the answer embarrassing?”

“I was seventeen, thank you very much.”

“Really? What was her name?”

“April.”

“Like the month?”

“Yes, like the month.” Rodney sighed. “While we're on the subject – how old were you?”

“Sweet sixteen, to a lad named Gary. He used to wear a leather jacket and rode a scooter like he was the Fonz.”

Rodney snorted a laugh. The beret hit him on the back of the head.

“Shut it, McKay.”

“I didn't say a word.”

“You didn't need to – I can hear you smirking at me.”

“I'm just trying to figure out how you... you know, on the back of a scooter.”

“Oh ha ha. I'll have you know he took me out for a meal and then we saw a film and then he took me back to his place. A real, proper, seduction involving a real, proper bed.”

“Is this yet another dig at our first tryst?” Rodney demanded, twisting in his seat to glare at her.

“Would I?” she retorted, her face a picture of innocence.

“Yes, you would.” He closed the laptop and got up, walking to the bed with his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him, obviously trying not to laugh. “I thought you enjoyed that.”

“Did,” she replied. She stretched her leg out and ran her foot down his thigh. “Finished, have you?”

“With the work, yes.” Rodney took his hands out and sat on the edge of the bed. He slid one hand up her leg and watched her grin at him. “Seems I have yet to start with you.”

Laura pushed herself up and hooked one arm around his neck. “Oh I require a lot of work, Rodney.”

“Somehow I thought you would,” he said. “Now let me have my boxers back.”


End file.
